Scrabble, Strip Poker, and Sex
by He's-Her-Lobster41319
Summary: Post ep for 6x21. Picks up right where the episode leaves off. Lots of smut.


**Because Jess asked.**

* * *

"This is so much better than Scrabble."

"Yeah." Kate mumbled before going back in for another kiss as her fingers deftly undid the buttons.

Rick's hands moved to her hips and traced up and down along her sides causing Kate's breathing to hitch just slightly.

Kate broke away from Rick's mouth and threw her head back as Rick molded one hand to her breast. Rick took his opportunity and sealed his lips to her throat, sucking and licking and biting for all he was worth.

"Swear to God…" Kate panted as she tangled her fingers in his hair. "If you give me another hickey."

"Noted." Castle murmured into the skin of her throat as his fingers deftly undid her bra and his hands returned to her bare breasts.

"Shit." Kate breathed as Castle tugged her nipples.

Just as Kate thought she'd be able to come from his hands on her breasts alone, Rick pulled away from her and stood up, only wincing slightly when his knees popped. Before she could complain—or do something about his cock being directly at her eye level—Rick reached down and helped her to her feet.

"Bed." He whispered into her ear as he laved at her ear lobe. Kate nodded and pulled away just enough to look him in the eye as she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the bedroom. She watched as he turned to grab something, but didn't pay much attention since he was just as quickly back to following her.

When they arrived in the bedroom, Rick pushed her down onto the bed and crawled up over her. When Kate threaded her fingers through his hair again, Rick growled as he removed them and clamped her wrists together, reveling in the gasp she let out.

Castle gave her a wicked smile as he dangled the tie she'd been wearing earlier in front of her for just a moment before looping it around her wrists a few times and tying it off, making sure it was secure but no too tight. Then he reached over and grabbed the cuffs he'd added to the padded headboard for such things as this, and tied the rest of the tie through it. There was a bit of slack, but Kate wouldn't be going anywhere unless she really needed to.

"I love you." She moaned as Rick's lips connected with her collarbone and moved down her sternum until his face was pressed between her breasts and he could smell her unique scent, cherries, coffee, and something that was just Kate.

He smiled up at her for just a second before turning in head and capturing a nipple between his lips and sucking.

"Shit." Kate hissed as she tugged, trying to get her hands to reach him, even though she knew it was a futile effort.

Rick chuckled around her breast and switched to the other, giving it the same attention as its twin. He released her breast with a pop and began trailing kisses and nips down her stomach.

"Rick. Please."

"Please what, Kate?"

"Fuck me. Can't hold on."

Rick pulled away and looked over her body, flushed and humming with arousal. She made a lovely image, spread out naked on their bed for him to enjoy. And while he'd like to torture her for a while, see how far he could push her, he decided there was plenty of time for that later. A whole lifetime, in fact.

So he conceded and moved up to cover her body with his, aligning them and sliding in with a single thrust.

"Just like that." Kate moaned as she felt him stretching her.

"You feel so wonderful, Kate. So hot." Rick panted into the skin of her neck.

"Time to be sentimental later. Just _move_." Kate begged, bucking her hips up to get him going.

Rick chuckled before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in to her, ripping a scream from her throat.

He set up a rhythm alternating between fast and sharp thrusts and long and slow thrust, until Kate was nearly out of her mind with her need to come.

"So close, Rick. Please."

He leaned in for a passionate kiss before picking up a hard and fast pace and pounding in to Kate until her orgasm washed over her, and a long, drawn out moan escaped her lips. Rick let himself go, vowing that next time would be slow and sweet. When they hadn't just finished playing strip poker.

* * *

Kate was vaguely aware of someone touching her hands, but she couldn't figure out what it was until she opened her eyes—when had they closed?—and saw Rick bring her hands up to his face and felt him softly kiss her wrists.

"Hurt them?" Kate asked, her voice slightly slurred from the pleasure still coursing through them.

"Not too bad. Just a little red. Should go away by morning. Maybe if you didn't _tug_ quite so much, you wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing."

Kate gave him a lazy smile. "I wouldn't tug if you weren't so good. And if you'd let me touch you."

"That's not how it works." Rick reminded her with a smile as he pressed a kiss her nose, followed by one to her temple.

They were silent for a while, until Rick spoke.

"So, uh, you still owe me a Scrabble rematch."

Kate peeled one eye open and gave her best glare. "After that? I played strip poker with you."

"But no one won, so it's back to Scrabble."

Kate sighed and used the hand lying on his chest to pat a line down his stomach until she found his slowly hardening cock.

"When I wake up I'll use this as your rematch. Sound fair?"

"Yup. Sounds good." Rick said, his voice slightly higher than he would like.

"And, Rick?" Kate mumbled as she buried her face in his neck and inhaled with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Kate?"

"I think between the Scrabble, strip poker, and sex, we both won. Don't you?"

* * *

**So, ignore the fact that I don't know if there's actually anyway for one of them to get tied to the bed in the loft. But they're creative, so there must be something.**

**Twitter: AllyLobster**

**Tumblr: AllyLobster**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
